Bella's Back and Hotter Than Ever!
by twilightlovers-danielle-yana
Summary: Bella left forks 10 yrs ago. Now she is back and hotter than ever. What will her bestfriends think. Bestfriends and brother include: Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Emmett Swan and Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. All Human. Please read. Enjoy!
1. Bella's Return

**Bella's Back and Hotter than Ever! **

**Bella's Pov**

I haven't been in Forks for 10 years. Last time I was here I was only 7. My best friends included Jacob Black from the reservation at La Push, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Alice and Edward Cullen and last, but not least, my one and only brother Emmet Swan. I wanted to surprise them and I hope it works.

Well, here I am standing in my dad's driveway. I guess I better leave the comfort of my brand new light blue Audi TT—with the top down, if I may add. As I walked down the familiar driveway with my luggage, I noticed Emmet and Jasper staring at me from Jasper's yard. Their eyes were so wide I thought they were going to fall out of their heads and their mouths were opened so widely they were attracting flies. I snickered quietly. I took the key from under the eaves and opened the front door. I went up the stairs, walked to my room and placed my bags down on the bed. Taking a glance around my old room, I notice not much has changed except for the bed.

I unpacked then. I decided to go check on Em and Jasper. I walked out the door and noticed them shaking their heads. "Probably trying to figure out who I am" I thought. I walked towards them smiling. Jasper noticed me going towards them so he tapped Emmet on his shoulder and Em turned round and saw me. Once again, their eyes grew wide as they looked me up and down. Emmet broke the uncomfortable silence.

"H-hey t-there p-pretty l-lady!" he stuttered. I blushed a shade of pink as he said the word "pretty". Then I realised that he was my brother and that would be weird that he was somewhat hitting on me.

"Ok...weird..." I said as I started moving backwards. I immediately turned round and walked back. I took a glance while I was still at hearing range and hear Jasper chuckle.

"Smooth dude! Smooth." He said. His voice was laced with sarcasm. I giggled as Emmet smacked Jasper's head. At that moment, I randomly remembered I had to jog every morning to keep fit. I hadn't done it this morning so I ran up the stairs and changed into my tight white shorts and a deep blue wife beater with white butterflies along my stomach. I grabbed a sweater too. I walked out only to find a bronze-haired Greek god with startling emerald green eyes, also known as Edward Cullen. Standing next to him was a muscular strong-looking Quileute, also known as Jacob Black. I slowly advanced towards them.

"Hey guys!" I said with a warm smile. Jacob looked me up and down smiling. _What is with these people? Is looking me up and down some strange greeting in this alienated town?_

"Do we know you?" Jacob asked, "Because I'd like to know you more!" He added. A soft giggle escaped my lips but I assumed he heard it as his smile grew bigger. Edward, thinking I couldn't hear him, told Jacob 'quietly',

"Nice try Jake. Let me show you how the master does it." I stifled my giggle this time. He too looked me up and down. _What the heck is up with looking at me like that? _"Hey there! You must be new here. Let me show you round. Maybe we can have some lunch afterwards." Edward could be such a gentleman. Maybe I should accept. Let me think...

**Emmet, Jasper and Jacob's POV**

Like that'll ever happen. Hahahaha.

**Bella's POV**

"Umm...no thanks. I know where to go." I replied and declined his statement. Edward's face fell.

"Oh...uh...ok..." He said as he walked away slowly. All the other guys burst out laughing and this time, I couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped my full lips.

"Oh yeah, Edward! Why didn't I just let the master do it?" Jake asked sarcastically while laughing. Just then, Alice and Rosalie came into view.

"So...may Alice and I join you for a jog as well?" Jasper asked me. Before I could say anything,

"Finally! Someone who actually mentions some other girl instead of hitting on me. Sure! I'd love if you two would join me!" I blurted out. As soon as those words left my lips, I noticed two things at once:

1) Edward ran towards us in shock at what I just said and

2) Emmet, Jacob and Edward glared at Jasper.

"But why?" Emmet, Jacob and Edward whined at the same time.

**Emmet, Edward and Jacob's POV**

Lucky Boy!!! Yeah, that's right I said-thought boy not man.

**Bella's POV**

Alice and Rosalie just arrived at where we were standing. Alice skipped to Jasper's side and Rosalie flitted to Emmet's and gave him a chaste kiss. Alice looked me up and down. _For the last freaking time! What is wrong with you people looking me up and down today? UGH! _Soon, recognition flashed in her eyes as she gave me mischievous grin.

"Hey Jazzy! Who is your new friend? She looks familiar." She obviously knew it was me.

"Oh! She just accepted my offer to jog with us at the park." He replied. As soon as he finished his sentence, we were off to the park.

**At the Cullen's Yard with Rosalie**

**3****rd****Person's POV**

Jacob, Emmet and Edward were staring at Bella, Jasper and Alice as they jogged to the park. Rosalie looked towards the boys and laughed. _They don't know it is Bella, do they? _She thought as she snickered in her head.

"So boys, don't you think Bella looks hot now?" she asked as she chuckled. They stared blankly at her and tilted their heads at the same time, like in cartoons, with curiosity burning in their eyes.

"When was Bella here? When did you see her? Why didn't you tell us you saw her?" The three asked. Rosalie laughed – really hard.

"She...girl...you...stared...hit on..." she couldn't continue any longer and just laughed. Edward and Jacob looked at her like she belonged in the loony bin and Emmett looked worriedly at her.

"Rosie, baby, are you ok? Do you need help?" he asked scared. He never knew his girlfriend could laugh so hard. She stopped a while and said,

"Bella was the girl you were staring at and hitting on. I am disappointed you didn't recognise her." She then continued laughing. The boys were bewildered.

**Emmet's POV**

OH MY ROSALIE!!!! I can't believe I just hit on my sister. EWWWWWW!!!!

**Edward's POV**

I just hit on my best friend and failed miserably. I am losing my touch and Bella looks hot! I missed her so much! I need to apologise for hitting on her.

**Jacob's POV**

I can't believe they flirted with their sister or best friend! At least I'm cool enough not to flirt. She must like me more. Hahahaha.


	2. Jogging and Mud Fights

**AN: We want to thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! Just to show you how thankful we are, we shall list your names. **

**We would like to thank:Crazy Soda Girl, blah96, jules96, lilyflower, oX Pixie Girl Xo, Viivsz, Sophie Zuluaga, xXtwihard-hoboXx, JasperSAYSrelax128 and Janelle-May.**

**Thanks alot guys! Well, here is the second chapter. The third chapter will be posted next week. Enjoy your weekend!**

**Disclaimer: We own Twilight!!!.....no we don't, sadly but Stephenie Meyers does.**

* * *

Bella's Back and Hotter than Ever! Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

Alice, Jasper and I were jogging in the park when Alice suddenly stopped.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked. She smiled mischievously at Jasper and I.

"Oh nothing. I was just going to ask my Jazzy something. "She said innocently as she turned to Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, do you remember Bella Swan, my bestest friend in the whole wide world." Jasper nodded solemnly.

"You mean the Bella Swan, chubby Bella?" he asked. Alice's head nodded vigorously.

"Wait! Did you just say chubby?" I asked madly. He nodded as confusion swept across his face. Then, in the blink of an eye, understanding crossed his face, as well as embarrassment.

"Bella? Is that you? You look different, in a good way of course. You look hot!" As he said I 'looked different', I frowned. When he added, 'in a good way' I smiled. Then something dawned on me.

"If you didn't remember me then, that means that no one remembered me too." I said. Jasper nodded. Then I remembered he said chubby. I leaned in to whisper into Alice's ear. She seemed to notice the mischievous grin I had on my face and leaned in closer.

"Let's just keep walking towards Jasper until he falls into the pond behind him." I whispered evilly. She grinned as we stalked towards Jasper.

"What is going on? Stop walking towards me! Somebody he- SPLASH!!!" he said. His voice got cut off by a splash as he fell into the pond. He spit out water as he glared murderously at Alice and I. Alice and I glanced at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter. Jasper just narrowed his eyes into tiny slits. That just made us laugh harder. Then, his eyes had mischief written all over them. He slowly got out of the pond. Then, before we knew it, we had fallen into the pond too. I broke through the surface of the water and saw Jasper laughing maniacally.

Soon after I broke through the surface, Alice did too. Before I could help her, she helped herself out.

"JASPER!!! YOU IDIOT! LOOK AT MY NEW JOGGING OUTFIT! IT IS RUINED!! AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" she yelled menacingly. Jasper winced and ran away. Alice chased after him and I walked back to the house. When I reached the house, Jacob, Emmet and Edward were just staring around sitting on my porch. I slowly tried to walk away, hoping they didn't see me. Then, I got tackled to the ground by three boys.

"Bella!!!" they shouted in unison. I covered my ears instinctively. They better get off me or they will die. Seconds later, they finally get off. But, just as I stood up, Emmet grabbed me in a tight bear hug and spun me around in a circle. I giggled.

"Let me down!" I yelled while my fists hit his massive chest. He laughed loudly and put me down.

"I missed you Bella! I am so sorry about hitting on you." He said. I laughed quietly. Edward and Jacob looked like they couldn't hold in their laughter any longer and the next thing I knew, they were laughing like demented hyenas.

"You...hit...on...your...sister!" Jacob said in between loud laughs. I ended up _trying_ to stifle my giggle. Emmet glared at Jake and he shut up. Edward didn't mind and he just continued laughing until I hit him with my fist in his right shoulder blade. He stopped immediately and smiled sheepishly at me. I grinned widely and he smiled his god-like crooked smile, my favourite smile. Jacob came up to me next and hugged me and I hugged him back.

After that hug, Edward hugged me and squeezed me tightly as I returned the favour. I took a step back and ended up tripping. Only to be caught by Jacob's strong warm arms. I looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. My hands were wrapped around his neck as he pulled me up to stand. I stared into his dark brown eyes as he stared into my chocolate brown ones.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy coursed through me as Jacob held Bella. _Why ruin the moment?_ My good side thought. _Why not? _My bad side argued. I went along with my bad side and knelt down slowly. My nails dug into the earth as I grabbed a handful of mud. I stood up and threw it at Jacob. He stared at me, knowing it was me, and growled. He actually growled. I flinched.

Jacob took a patch of dirt from the ground and aimed it at me but I duck just in time and it hit Rosalie – who was behind me – square in the jaw. She let out an ear piercing shriek and I thought my ear drums would shatter. Bella covered her ears with her hands. Rosalie stomped her foot on the ground completely annoyed.

"JACOB BLACK, YOU DOG! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY HAIR!" she shouted. For a second there, I actually felt bad for Jake but it went away as quickly as it came.

"Nice dodge bro!'' Emmett managed to say between laughs. I cast a half-way glance at Rosalie wondering how she would react.

"Uh oh, dude you did it this time. You are so gonna die.'' Jasper taunted, stiff with mocking laughs that would rival a monkey's reputation.

"May I suggest running? Right now? Unless you would like to experience hell?'' the stinky mu- Jacob added.

"Wh-" Emmett questioned but his eyes widened in realisation.

"EMMETT SWAN! OUT OFF ALL THE PEOPLE! I CANT BELIVE THE NERVE OF YOU!'' Rosalie screeched. Everyone became stiff. I would not actually blame them, Rosalie looked more furious than a tiger!

"Ok then since I am such a compassionate person" I fought the urge to roll my eyes when Rosalie said compassionate.

"I will countdown till 3 for everyone to get out of the room," Emmett's eyes lit up with hope.

"EXECPT EMMETT!" Rosalie stretched the sentence out so it became clear. Almost at once Emmett's once hopeful eyes became as hopeless as a deer with a hunters gun pointed in the middle of its head. Let me rephrase that, his eyes became hopeless because he knows he is the deer and Rosalie is the hunter- huntress and the bullet loaded in the gun is what he would he would soon meet in 3 seconds and would, yes, kill him.

"3...2...''I ran out as fast as I could. I looked and saw almost everyone doing the same, Jacob though was running at speeds I didn't think a human could reach, ''1...''

Everyone heaved a sigh of relive. All but, Emmett, he looked like he was about to die, his whole world was crashing down; it was going splat, au revoir to his life. Shall I explain any further?

His dreaded number, moment, experience and soon to be most horrible night mare and soon-to-be memory had come. His last thoughts before I ran out of hearing range were hilarious that I couldn't hold in my laughter or I was going to burst that I let out loud chuckles.

"Au revoir my wonderful existence. I know you can all hear me. Tell Carlisle and Esme that I love them. Jasper, you were like the stupid emo brother I never had. Alice, she was the shopaholic pixie – I mean Sister I never had and Bella, you are the best sister in the world. Edward, you were the masochistic freaky gay piano playing brother I never had." He said.

"GAY!! EMMETT!! IM GLAD ROSE WILL KILL YOU!" I shouted as Rosalie hauled him by the ear to her room.

**Bella's POV**

We just ran out of hearing range. But before that, we heard Emmett's parting words. They were so funny that I burst out laughing. I laughed so hard that I didn't take notice to my surroundings and bumped into something as hard as stone. As I started falling backwards, a pale hand reached out and grabbed my waist. I looked up, only to be met by startling green eyes. They were Edward's piercing and gorgeous emerald green eyes.

He held me as we stared into each other's eyes until someone cleared their throat. We looked towards the sound and saw that everyone was looking at us. Jasper was looking at us disgusted by the way we were holding each other; my arms around Edward's neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. Alice was looking at us happily and Jacob was glaring sharp daggers at Edward. I felt a little odd. I started squirming out of our current position and Edward complied by setting me down on my own two feet and taking a few steps back with his cheeks red from embarrassment. I started feeling a little chilly so I excused myself to get my jacket from my house.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind that I break your stares at Edward and me but I need to run to my house to change out of my jogging clothes. It is starting to get quite chilly out here." I said. Jasper and Alice nodded while Jake asked if he could walk me there. Edward just stood behind me, cheeks flaming hot with embarrassment written all over his features.

"Sure Jake." I replied. We walked to my house and Jacob said a hearty good bye and I went inside the house as he waved goodbye. I waved back half-heartedly as I was a little tired from today's events and to think it wasn't even noon yet. I decided to just rest my eyes for forty winks. I awoke to the shaking of my bed. _Is it an earthquake? _I thought. I opened one eye. And guess what it was – or who it was...


	3. Chases and Circles

**AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I may or may not know you but..thanks anyways. :D**

**Bella's Back and Hotter than Ever! Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

_Previously: __I awoke to the shaking of my bed. Is it an earthquake? I thought. I opened one eye. And guess what it was – or who it was..._

Oh my god! What the heck?!?!?

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!**(AN: Bet ya you never expected that.)** GET OFF MY BED RIGHT NOW!! I WANT TO SLEEP! STOP THAT!" I yelled. He immediately stopped jumping when he saw the if—you—don't—stop—right—now—you—will—die—glare I was giving him. He sat cross-legged on the foot of my bed and smiled innocently at me.

"Bella, I missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me that you were....well...you? I mean then I wouldn't have embarrassed myself hitting on you...then failing." He said. He gave me his god-like-heart-stopping and beautiful crooked grin. I almost melted right there and then. I slowly shook my head to clear my incoherent thoughts.

"Well..." I started, "If I told you, you wouldn't have made me laugh. If I told you, then I wouldn't have had so much fun tricking you." I laughed evilly. He gave me his sad eyes with his bottom lip sticking out. In short, he gave me his infamous puppy dog pout. His shining green emerald eyes stuck out the most amongst his very prominent features. I groaned audibly.

"I am sooo sorry that I didn't tell you. Would you please forgive me?" I said with sarcasm coating every word.

"Yes, Bella I accept your apology." He said in a very good English accent. I laughed and he pushed me of the bed. I fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. Edward's eyes widened as he realised he used a little too much force.

"Bella, I am sooo sorry. I guess I used a little too much force." he apologised sweetly.

"A _little_ too much?!?!?! A _LITTLE TOO MUCH?!?!?_" my voice getting louder each syllable. He gulped as I saw his Adam's apple bob up then down. I glared at him, full force.

"You could've broken my neck, Edward! What are you, a vampire?" I scoffed loudly as he visibly apologised with his eyes. He was silently pleading with me to forgive him with his dazzling and sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Fine. I forgive you. Just...don't do it again. That hurt." I grumbled. He smiled widely and I smirked.

"Um...why are you smiling like that?" he asked, "Bella..." he said warningly. My smirk grew more pronounced as I pushed him off my bed. I laughed loudly as he fell with a loud thud to the ground.

He picked me up and slung me across his shoulder as he ran down the stairs. I was hitting his back while screaming.

"Edward! Put me down right now or you will die!" I warned. He ran out the door and into the yard where everyone was there. He dropped me on the ground and I landed on the soft green grass. Everyone formed a circle around and sat Indian style around me.

"Why are you are forming a circle with me in the middle?" I asked, "What do you people want from me?" I added dramatically. There was no answer...complete silence. They all turned towards each other and I took that opportunity to run. Emmett stood up as he saw me 'escaping'.

"Get her!" he commanded and everyone ran to me. I laughed as I saw that they all ran over Emmett just to get to me.

"Ow! You people could've ran around me not over me!" He shouted at our friends retreating forms as I laughed even louder than before.

Thanks to my clumsiness though, I tripped over a rock. Everyone smiled devilishly at me as they advanced towards me. I tried standing but Edward, being the closest, dove for my ankle and I fell...again.

"Ouch! Can you at least try and catch me!" I yelled. Rose and Alice giggled and Edward smiled apologetically at me. I stood again and before Eddie boy could pull me back down I stepped on his hand and he let go after yelping loudly.

I ran...or tried to until I felt them on dive for me. Alice went for my legs so I jumped and she landed on the grass. Rosalie aimed for my arms and I dodged her hands by a hairline as she fell to the ground. Jasper went to help Alice. Emmett went to help Rose so Jacob was the only one left. I dodged every time but he just kept trying. Eventually, he jumped and we both landed on the soft grass with a soft thud and we laughed.

"Jake! Get off me!" I shouted. He laughed and got off me while pulling me up with him. Behind his back, I saw Edward give him one of the scariest glares I've ever seen in my whole life. His usually sparkling eyes seemed to have darkened around the edges.

I took a step away from him and smiled at everyone else. I ran away...again...and they chased me...again. Someone jumped for me and landed on top of me. I looked up only to see it was Alice. How could someone so small make me fall? Oh well.

"Hey Bella! Now, why don't we stand and get back to our circle?" She said as she stood up and offered me a hand. I took it, sighing quietly.

"I give up. Take me captive in your primitive circle of doom." I said dramatically with a hand on my forehead, which made everyone laugh. I smiled as I sat Indian style on the grass and everyone followed suite but around me. I was facing my brother, Emmett, who had a very mischievous smile on his face.

I got slightly freaked so I turned and faced Edward. I smiled at him while he smiled a crooked smile at me and so the questioning began...

**AN: I am sorry it isn't really interesting...it was sort of a filler. I will try and make the next chapter longer. Sorry about the late posting too. :) Please Review...**


	4. Important! Author's Note 1

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I know you guys hate these kind of things but I'm...uh...kinda stuck! hehehe... I was wondering if some of you could give me any suggestions on what questions the gang would ask Bella. I would really appreciate that.**

**Thnx,**

**twilightlovers-danielle-yana**


	5. Questions and Answers

**AN: I want to thank Amberrosee, Edward Cullen is my hero and everyone else who helped contribute the questions. Thanks guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Bella's Back and Hotter than Ever Chapter 4**

_Previously on Bella's Back and Hotter than ever..._

_I got slightly freaked so I turned and faced Edward. I smiled at him while he smiled a crooked smile at me and so the questioning began..._

**Bella's POV**

"So, Bella, Did you date anyone when you left?" Emmett asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I look at him in annoyance. What a dumb question.

"Nope! Or did I..." I trailed off, knowing they wanted to know if I really did date someone. I smiled sneakily.

"Tell me, Bella. Or else..." Emmett said. I laughed as he looked at me like he was _trying_ to look scary. Everyone laughed with me and Emmett looked around confused.

"What did I do? Eddie, tell me." Emmett ordered "Eddie". All of us, except Edward, snickered while he shot us dirty looks.

"One, do NOT call me Eddie. Two, you looked weird trying to look all scary." Edward said. Emmett pouted when Edward said he looked weird. We all burst out in laughter.

"Wait! Bella, do NOT try to distract us. Now, I have a question. What the heck happened to you?" Alice asked as she stared at me curiously.

"Yeah, what happened to you? You used to be fat – I mean chubby." Jacob said and I shot him a glare. Edward chuckled and I raised my eyebrow at him. He just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I exercised more. I ate less junk food and I just stayed in shape." I told them. Alice looked at me like I was crazy but let it go. Then, that is when the question war began.

(_Edward, __Jacob, _**Emmett, **_**Rosalie, **_**Alice,**_**Jasper)**_

'_Do you have a boyfriend ?'_

"**Do you want a cookie?"**

"_Do you wanna go out?"_

"_**Do you like shopping now?"**_

"**HEY! I was going to ask her that!"**

"_**How are you, Bella?"**_

"**Or do you want a muffin?"**

"STOP! One at a time people. I'm getting a headache. Ok, Edward, I do not have a boyfriend. No, Emmett I do not want a cookie or muffin. Jacob, I'm sorry but no thanks. I don't date much. Rosalie, I do NOT like shopping. Jasper, I thank the gods you have the decency to ask me that question and I am fine thank you." I said when they calmed down enough for me to get a word in between their annoying questions. Then, _more_ questions began.

"**Why don't you like shopping?"**

"_Do you want to hang out sometime...as friends I mean?"_

"**Do you want waffles?"**

"_**How did you get here?"**_

"_Is that your blue audi TT?"_

"_**If that audi is yours, can I take it for a ride after this?"**_

"**Or do you want pancakes?"**

"People, please! Stop asking questions so fast! Alice, shopping is okay but not everyone likes shopping. Sure, Edward, let's go out...as friends. Maybe tomorrow? No, Emmett, I do not want any waffles or pancakes or any type of food. Jasper, I took my car. Yes, Jake, that is my car. Sure thing, Rose. I trust with it." I threw Rosalie my car keys and she ran to take my car out for a spin. Alice was pouting while glaring at me which looked really funny. Edward was smiling and agreed that we would meet up tomorrow...as friends. Even if I wanted more...no...must stop thinking about it. I mentally slapped myself and I mentally said ow. Jake was sad and I guess it was because I agreed to go out with Edward...as friends.

**AN: Please review. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Truth Or Dare

**Bella's Back and Hotter than Ever! Chapter 5**

**Author's note: OMG OMFG I am soooo sorry! I seriously did NOT want to leave you guys hanging. Ya see, I just entered high school so life's been kinda hectic lately. ): Sorry. I got banned from my laptop too. . It sucks being away from my laptop. It pained me to stay away. :P Pleaseeeee forgiveeee meeeee! Leave a review telling me how bad I am...I'm really sorry!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: What do you want?**

**Yana: PIE!**

**Edward: Riiight. Just tell these people what you don't have.**

**Yana: *glares at Eddie* Meany! Fine! I don't own Twilight. Are you happy now?**

**Edward: Ecstatic.**

Bella's POV

Ok, so let's recap on what happened a couple hours ago. Edward asked me out...as friends, we played truth or dare. I shuddered at what had happened during that horrible game of truth or dare...

Flashback

* * *

"Oh Bella! Guess what? It's time for...truth or dare!" Alice shouted. Everyone shared a scared look.

"No! Alice, please. I'm begging you. Don't do this to me...to us. Noo!" Emmett screamed dramatically. I thought he was overreacting until I saw his face. He looked like he just saw the ring. Never watch the ring with Em. He screams his head off every five seconds. Even when it's not scary!

"Oh shut up, Emmett. Don't be such a baby." Alice said. Emmett pouted and leaned closer to me.

"Be afraid, Bella. Be very afraid of Alice during truth or dare." He whispered in my ear. I chuckled nervously because I really don't know what that little evil conniving pixie is planning.

"I wanna start! Pick me! Pick me!" Alice screamed as she jumped up from the grass and started bouncing uncontrollably. My eyes followed as she moved up and down and up and down and up and down...Whoa. I'm getting dizzy.

"Calm down Ali. Bells is getting kinda dizzy. See she's swaying." Jasper said as he pointed to me. True enough, I was moving from side to side and my head ended up on Edward's lap. I blushed a deep crimson red, apologised and sat back up.

"Ok...hmmm....Bella, truth or dare?" Alice said with a wicked smile. She looked like a real evil pixie now. I thought of the pros and cons of choosing truth and...

"I choose dare!" I said as I shot up from the grass. Alice pouted but then an evil smirk made its way onto her face.

"I dare you to...streak past your house, my house, Rose's house and last but not least Newton's house and then come back."She said evilly. OMG! No freaking way! Mike Newton was the worst. He would constantly tease me before.

"Can I please at least were lingerie?" I begged. She sighed and said yes. I thanked her and ran into my house to my room. I stripped of my clothes except underwear and put on my black silk robe. I walked back out of the house when Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob stared at me with wide eyes. My black silk robe's sleeves ended right at the end of my shoulder and it ended mid-thigh.

"Oh. My. Gawd! Bella, get back into that house and put on some clothes. I swear to the heavens that if you remove that robe that I will personally dismember you." Emmett warned. I smiled at him.

"Emmett, a dare is a dare. I am afraid I can't just back down now." I said to him. He frowned and glared at Edward who was staring at my legs, Jacob who was looking me up and down and Jasper who had to turn away from looking at me. Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away. Jake blushed and looked at the grass which seemed to interest him. I slowly pulled one of the strings and pulled my robe down. I was wearing black lacy lingerie and Emmett was frowning at me.

"Why that type of underwear, Bells? Why not a sports bra and mini shorts? Why would you do this to me? Why?" He complained. I smiled at him, winked at the boys and ran at full speed past my house, Alice's house, Rose's house and Newton's house then back. Mike stood by his window and drooled when he saw me run past his house. He licked his lips and I was utterly disgusted. I picked up my robe and ran back to the house. I slipped on some sweatpants and a dark red tank top. I ran back out to sit with the others. The boys were stunned speechless and Rosalie commented on my choice of lingerie. Alice was laughing so hard it looked like she was about to pee in her pants .I tapped her head and she stopped laughing when she saw my if-you-don't-stop-laughing-right-now-you-will-die-glare. She gulped and kneeled down.

"I am sorry Bellie. Please forgive me." She said as she gave me her all too famous puppy dog pout. I sighed and said that she was forgiven. She leapt up and hugged me so tightly that I thought my bones would break.

"Alice...your obstructing...my...airway..." I choked. She smiled sheepishly and let me go. I gasped for air as Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back. It didn't help much because of the electricity zapping between us. I finally was able to breathe normally and Edward heaved a sigh of relief.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked as I smiled wickedly. He gulped. Hahahaha he's scared. He should be. My dares are scary and my truths can make you embarrassed for a very very very long time.

"D-d-dare" he stuttered.

"Ok, I dare you to go to mike's house and declare your love for him...then kiss him." I said then burst out laughing. Everyone else laughed loudly and I was clutching my stomach. I leaned into Edward and we fell to the ground laughing. Emmett grumbled very inappropriate words under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked as I glared at him fiercely. He gulped and I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Nothing." He squeaked before running to in the direction of Mike's house. He rang the doorbell quickly and bounced in place in agitation. Mike opened the door and was shocked to see Emmett standing there.

"Uh...hi Emmett." Mike said lamely.

"Uhm....hey mike! I love you!" he screamed and tried to run away...but Mike decided not to let him go and took Em by the collar. I tried to stifle my laughter by putting my hair in my mouth but I just let it out when mike forced Em to kiss him. I just laughed out loud, like everyone else.

Emmett's POV

I felt Mike's sloppy lips on mine and felt like puking. I forcefully shoved Mike away from me and gave him a bitch slap.

"Don't touch me! You freak!" I screamed in a high pitch girly voice. I heard the gang laugh from where I was standing and decided to give them a show.

"You tried to rape me! I'm calling the cops on you!" I shouted at Mike. His face completely drained of its ugly fleshy colour.

"But Emmett, I thought you loved me! I love you! Don't do this to us!" Mike screamed. I threw a disgusted look at him as I ran back. I sat in between Eddie and Bellsy. Everyone was rolling around laughing their asses off. I glared at Bella who raised her hands up in the air in surrender. I tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. She giggled loudly and begged me to stop.

"REVENGE!" I shouted to the skies as I tickled little bellsy-boo. She reached up and slapped me in the face. That kinda hurt. I cradled my cheek in my hand.

"Bellsy-boo! That hurt." I whined. She laughed at me.

"I know." She smirked. I turned to the crowd to see who will be my victim of Emmett's special truth or dare. My eyes landed on the perfect person.

"So, Eddie...truth or dare?" I asked as I smiled evilly. I saw his eyes widen.

"If you're as bad as Bella...I'll pick..."

* * *

**Sorry about the little cliffy. *evil giggles* I'll try to put up the next chapter tomorrow or the day after...AND I SERIOUSLY NEED IDEAS FOR EVERYONE ELSES DARES! Except for Rosalie...she'll pick truth! Whoops...I spoiled it! Leave a review telling me what dare you wanna give who. Thnx!**


	7. Eddie's Choice

**Bella's Back and Hotter than Ever Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: I wanna thank all you guys who actually stayed and never deleted this story off your alert list thingy. Though I know a lot of you guys probably hate me right now for not updating...I AM STILL SO FREAKIN SORRY! FORGIVEEEE MEEEE!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alice: I see the future...**

**Yana: So tell me...will I ever own twilight?**

**Alice: Hmm...NOPES!**

**Yana: WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?**

**Alice: Cuz I'm an evil little pixie...deal with it.**

**Yana: *pouts* whatever Meanie pixie**

**Alice: I know**

**Yana: And you're proud of it?**

**Alice: Yup!**

**Yana: I hate you...AND SHOPPING!**

**Alice: *gasps* Take that back!**

**Yana: Never**

**Alice: And that's the amount of time you're gonna own Twilight**

**Yana: ='(**

Edward's POV

"If you're as bad as Bella...I'll pick...dare..." I gulped as those words slipped through my lips. I was trying to be brave in front of Bells, so that I looked like a strong man. I then heard Emmett's shout of joy at my choice and saw Bella's you-are-so-gonna-die-because-of-Emmett's-dare look and my eyes widened in fear and I glanced at Emmett through the corner of my eye and saw his evil smile.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Eddie boy. You should know better than to pick a dare! I dare you to...let Alice and Rosalie give you a makeover." He said. _Why oh why must I be so stupid and pick dare?_ I turned to look at Bella who had worry set on her beautiful features. _That's why...for Bella... Suck it up and be a man! _ I backed away from the circle in fear as Alice got a scary smile on her face. I made a mad dash for it as Rosalie smiled evilly. _I pick run rather than face those two and "becoming a man". _ I felt someone tackle me and was thinking it was Alice. But, when I turned over it was none other than Bella.

"Bella! How could you betray me this way?" I asked, hurt. She laughed and I immediately smiled as I heard her beautiful laugh. It was almost as beautiful as her, almost.

"This is revenge for all the times you wouldn't save me from the wrath of those two when we were little. I went through hell cause of them. It's your turn." She said as she got off me and Alice and Rosalie took each of my arms and dragged me into the house. They dropped me as we got past the threshold and I was about to get up and run when Alice sat on me. For someone so small she sure was heavy. I wonder how they're gonna get me up the stairs...

"Emmett! We need your help bringing Edward up the stairs and into Alice's room!" I heard Rose scream out the door. Oh, that's how. Emmett came bounding through the door and smiled wickedly at me as he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I saw Alice and Rosalie following behind us as Em carried me up the stairs. He put me down on the chair and I was, again, planning to run when Alice tied me to the damn chair.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I tried to wiggle out of the ropes and struggled against the tight ropes. Alice just laughed at my attempts.

"I got a gold medal for rope tying while I was at the girl scouts, remember?" She asked as she and Rose began laying out all kinds of make up on the table in front of me. I shuddered when they took out the bright red lipstick.

"So, Rose, what kind of style do you think we should give my foolish brother? Emo? Preppy cheerleader? Or...too much make up that he looks totally stupid?" Alice asked Rose. I was praying Rose said to just make me look nice and not the last one.

"I don't know, Alice...such a hard choice. I know! Let's do the too-much-make-up-that-he-looks-totally-stupid style!" Rosalie said. I groaned as Alice turned to me with an evil twinkle in her eye and agreed with Rosalie. Alice picked up some weird gooey thing and the torture began.

3rd Person's POV

Alice and Rosalie began putting some concealer on Edward to cover up what little imperfections he had on his face. They then proceeded to apply foundation to even out the skin tone. Alice picked up the bright red lipstick and told Edward to pucker up. He tried to resist it but Alice took his face forcefully and made him stay still enough for her to coat his lips with the bright red lipstick.

"I wanna knock him out if he doesn't cooperate." Emmett said from Alice's bed. Alice laughed and nodded at Emmett's request.

"Hell yeah!" Em shouted as he pounded his fist in the air. Rosalie sent a glare at him, which meant 'shut up now or I won't let you touch me for a month.' He curled up into a ball under her intense glare and nodded his head meekly.

"Make him look stupid." Emmet squeaked from underneath Alice's covers as he hid from Rose's glare.

"Oh, we will." Alice said as she giggled evilly. Edward squirmed as Rose put dark blue eye shadow on him. Alice used a thick amount of eyeliner and gave Edward's eyelashes extensions which had glitter on them. Alice grabbed the blush and chose the brightest shade of pink she could find and applied a large amount on Edward's cheeks. Rosalie messed up Edward's hair even more and they turned Edward towards the mirror and told him to open his eyes. Edward slowly opened his eyes as Alice untied him.

"OMFG! Mary Alice Cullen! I WILL KILL YOU! LOOK AT ME! I look like...like...like..." Edward screamed as he jumped off the chair.

"Like a male version of a female hooker." Bella finished for Edward as she leaned against the doorframe. She tried her best to hold in her laughter but, failed miserably as she almost fell to the ground laughing. Jacob had caught her arm as she was about to fall and held her up as she laughed. Bella curled into Jake as she laughed. Edward glared at Jake.

"What's all the commotion about?" Jake asked. He turned to look at Alice who pointed at Edward. Jake nearly screamed when he looked at Edward.

"Dude! You look like...like..."

"Like a male version of a female hooker." Bella finished for him in between giggles. Jake raised an eyebrow at Bella but laughed out loud anyways. Jasper ran into the room to see what the matter was. One look at Edward caused him to fall to his knees, clutching his stomach, laughing loudly. It didn't take long for him to collapse and start rolling around on the ground in full out laughter just like what Jake and Bella. Emmett was still hiding under the covers and was afraid to come out.

Emmett's POV

I am afraid to go out. Rosie was scary! She scared me. Oh no! What if I can't kiss her or hug her or hold her for a month! I think I'd rather DIE! I'm being overdra-...uhh...what was that word...uhh...I'm being too dramatic...that's it...I think...oh well!

I took one peek from underneath the covers only to see Eddie's mean glare. I screamed in a girly way and hid back under the covers.

Bella's POV

I laughed at Em's scream when he saw Edward's glare. I walked up to Alice and Rose after everyone had finally calmed down.

"So, when are you guys gonna wash it off Eddie?" I asked them. Emmet came out from under the covers then and laughed at Edward's face. Edward glared at Emmet menacingly. I saw Edward was about to tackle Em so I walked right up to him and sat on his lap. I felt Edward relax underneath me and Em sent me a thankful smile. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me as I sat cross-legged on his lap and almost fell off. I saw Edward smirk as Jake sent him an evil glare. _I wonder what are up with those two…oh well! Maybe it's just some stupid guy thing._ I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Stupid boys and their games", under my breath. I saw realization cross Em's face as he saw the position Eddie and I were in and suddenly became scared for Edward. Emmet got up off the bed with a scary glare and walked up to Edward. He stood tall above me and Eddie and opened his mouth to speak when…

**Author's Note: Sorry another cliffy…I'm gonna try to post a new chapter every week! Yay! And since it's my school's semester break I can probably post a little more often. If you enjoyed this, put this story on alert oooorrr REVIEW! Because…reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I post more chapters and when I post more, you're happy! Soooo ya! Everyone's happy! Yay~**


	8. IMPORTANT! Author's Note 2

**A/N: OMG! I totally apologize for leaving the story like that and I know, I know, I haven't updated for a looooong time. School is HARSH! Seriousl. LOL **

**Anyways, I need some help...not like...serious help but maybe some story ideas might be AWESOME-TASTIC! Just leave me a review and if I decide to take your story idea I'll send you a chapter preview. I might not update too often...maybe once every two weeks if I have the time. I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO STUCK WITH ME! I'm sorry! FORGIVE ME!**

**~Yana**


End file.
